


Unexpected Surprises III

by Writing_Sux



Series: Unexpected Surprise [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Sux/pseuds/Writing_Sux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final Installment of The Unexpected Surprises Series. The big day has finally arrived and everyone hopes there will be no surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henry's Guest

Regina forced herself to join the conscious world when there was no warm body for her to snuggle up to. She cracked an eye open then frowned, she was in bed alone. It was the day before her and Emma’s wedding and she wanted to spend as much time with Emma before they were swept up in wedding activities. For the last three months they had been planning this wedding and now they were able to get a small breather before the ceremony was to happen in almost twenty-four hours. Regina sighed then decided to get out of bed so that she could go find Emma. Henry was set to come home later that afternoon then they were going to have a rehearsal dinner at Granny’s. Regina was nervous. Not about the wedding itself, but by the fact that she had found her happy ever after and was worried that something was going to ruin it. It was something that Regina had been trying to ignore for the last few months and she tried not to let the thoughts get to her but it was hard to fight them considering her past.

Regina slipped on her robe then walked out of the room. Making her way down the stairs, Regina heard music coming from the kitchen and she smelled food. She wanted to smile but the thought of Emma destroying her kitchen and giving her food poisoning caused her slight concern. When she got to the doorway of the kitchen Regina let out a relieved breath, seeing that Emma wasn’t cooking. In front of Emma, Styrofoam containers were strewn all over the counter while she was bobbed her head and sang as she made up the plates. “Cause your sex takes me to paradise....yeah your sex takes me to paradise….”

Regina smiled as Emma got into the chorus of the song. She walked up behind her and when she was close enough she whispered in her ear, “Your sex takes me to paradise too.”

“Jesus!” Emma exclaimed as she fumbled with the container that was full of fruit. “I could have turned you into a toad or something,” she said as she turned to face Regina.

Regina tried not to get a sarcastic look on her face but she knew she failed when Emma scowled at her. “It’s not that I’m saying that you don’t possess the ability to do that dear. It’s just that you suck at magic.”

Emma rolled her eyes then put the container down on the counter before she took hold of Regina’s head and placed a firm kiss on her lips. She pulled and Regina saw the huge smile on her face. “What?”

“We’re getting married tomorrow.”

Regina pushed her insecurities down and smiled. “Yes we are.”

Emma placed her hands on Regina’s waist. “It has been a long time coming. Even though you and my mom have been giving me a headache.” Regina scowled at her. “Well it’s true, but it all going to be worth it.”

Regina shook her head. Emma had opted-out of helping her plan for the wedding, claiming that her knowledge was best meant for food. So Regina had planned the wedding with Snow and Henry, whenever he was able to take the time to help her. Emma had planned the menu and the reception but they picked out the cake together. The one caveat to Emma being in charge of the menu was that Regina had to approve of all items that were on it. There was no way a former queen was going to have a buffet of burgers and fries at her wedding reception. Regina was certain if that occurred she would have lost it on Emma and might end up a widow only hours after getting married to the woman. “Why are we having Granny’s for breakfast?”

Emma glanced at the containers sitting on the counter then a shy smile appeared on her face as she met her gaze. “I wanted to do something special for you and wake you up with breakfast in bed but obviously I can’t cook so I had Ruby cook up some healthy choices.”

Regina rested her hands on Emma’s shoulder and asked, “And what did you get?”

Emma pulled her closer to her and said, “Two veggie omelettes cooked in olive oil, turkey bacon, and some fresh fruit.”

Regina leaned in and kissed Emma. “What are we doing for the rest of the morning?” She wondered as she pulled back.

Emma grimaced a little. “I’m going to the station to get everything in order so my dad won’t have to worry about paperwork while we’re on our honeymoon.”

Regina pouted. That wasn’t the answer that she was hoping for and she was going to try to get Emma to change her plans for the morning. “I’m the mayor and you’re giving me that paperwork and since I’m not going to work, you have nothing to worry about.”

Regina watched as Emma thought about that then a smirk came to face. “I know but then we’ll come back and you’ll ask me where this document or another is and next thing you know I’m sleeping on the couch after our honeymoon.” She chuckled. “I would like to avoid that.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She honestly didn’t care what the Sheriff’s department did because Emma wasn’t bad a running it. She decided that it was going to take drastic measures to get what she really wanted. “Emma, I am naked under this robe.” Emma’s eyes widened and her eyebrows rose a bit. Regina smirked as she continued to get the other woman interested in other things besides work. “Yep, nothing but me under here, but if you’re interested in going to work then I guess I will have to handle things on my own then.”

Regina turned around and began to make her way out of the kitchen. She started to count in her head and by the time she reached three she felt Emma place her hands on her waist. She pulled Regina back against her and Regina closed her eyes as a trail of kisses went up her neck. “Mrs. Swan-Mills don’t think I don’t know what you were up to.” Regina smirked as Emma continued. “I will get you back for your underhanded tactics.”

Regina turned her head then captured Emma’s lips for a fevered kiss. Emma held her firmly in place as the kiss deepened. Regina let the kiss linger for another moment then moved away from the other woman. She continued to make her way down the hall that led to the foyer and remarked, “You have to be home in order for you to make good on that threat Emma.” Regina turned to look at the green eyes that were hungry for her and smiled before a cloud of purple smoke enveloped her.

Up in their room she heard Emma shout, “That’s not fair Regina.”

Regina chuckled as she took off her robe then she lay on the bed and waited for Emma to get into the room so they could engage in the strenuous activity that she had been wanting ever since she woke up.

 

**XxXxXx**

 

Emma watched Regina as she wandered around and cleaned the already immaculate living room. Henry was set to be home at any moment and he was bringing a guest with him. When Emma had spoken with him last week he had asked her to ask Regina if he could bring a guest with him to the wedding. Emma had spent twenty minutes grilling him about the guest he was going to bring and all he would tell her was that he was bringing a friend. That didn’t help Emma in presenting her case to Regina so it lead to an hour long discussion before the woman eventually called their son to find out who he was bringing. Regina had caved when Henry had told her that she needed to trust him and that he was almost an adult. That of course caused Regina to go off on him and Emma had to intervene. In the end she was the one who gave Henry permission to bring his friend and Regina didn’t talk to her for two days. It was the longest two days of Emma’s life.

“Babe, sit down. The living room is as clean as it’s going to be and I don’t think Henry’s friend will mind,” Emma said as she turned off the TV.

Regina glared at her and snapped, “This is your fault. You allowed him to bring this girl into our home and to our wedding.”

Emma pressed her lips together. She knew there were times where she should keep her mouth shut and this was one of those times. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to where Regina was. She pulled the feather duster out of her hand then took hold of her waist and turned her so that she was facing her. “Stop. You need to relax.” Regina opened her mouth to argue or say something smart but Emma cut her off. “No Regina. He’s nineteen now and you knew that this was going to happen sooner or later.” She smiled. “I’m happy that he has found someone to date. I was getting worried that he was going to be one of those weird guys that lives with his moms.” Regina glared at her but that didn’t deter Emma from pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around the other woman and Regina rested her head against her shoulder. They stood there for a moment then Regina said, “I just don’t want to see him get hurt. When he was little I made sure I did everything to make sure that he was a well protected and happy child.”

“But he’s not a child anymore Regina. He’s a young man and he’s going to screw up, get hurt, and do things that will cause us to worry but this is how he’ll learn,” Emma chuckled. “Trust me, I know. I have a long list of mistakes and experiences that make up my past but all those mistakes and experiences lead me to the one place I needed to be,” she lowered her voice and whispered, “here with you.”

Regina pulled back to look into Emma eyes then she brought her head close, murmuring, “I love you.” Their lips met and the kiss was a slow, tender one that was full of love. Emma thought her heart would burst from her chest because of how much love she felt for the woman in her arms. It was interrupted when they both heard the front door open. Regina moved away from Emma then rushed out of the living room but she came to a sudden stop when reached the entryway.

Emma’s saw the stunned look on Regina’s face and she got concerned that their son’s girlfriend was something that the other woman hadn’t expected. It wasn’t every day that something surprised Regina. She walked across the room and when Emma reached the entryway she saw why Regina had stopped in her tracks. Standing next to Henry was a slender, brown skinned young man who had bright eyes and polite smile on his face. Henry’s guest was an actual friend. Emma got smug smile on her face because Regina had been expecting a girl and their son had actually brought one of his friends with him. She walked over to Henry and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before she said, “First year of college is over, how excited are you?”

Henry chuckled a little. “With finals over I’m relieved. Ma, why did Gramps pick us up?”

Emma forced a smile on her face and pointed to the young man that was standing next to him. “Who’s your friend Henry?”

Regina had finally moved to greet their son and as he hugged her Henry replied, “That’s Jake. He’s uh….my friend.”

Emma stuck out her hand and Jake took it. As they shook hands she said, “It is great to meet you Jake. When Henry said he was bringing a friend this wasn’t what we were expecting.”

“A black guy?”

Emma felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and she was certain she looked like a fish as her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find the words that would explain what she had meant. “What my tactless fiancée meant, was that we were expecting Henry to bring the girl that he is seeing.” Regina explained and Emma gave her a grateful smile. “It is nice to meet you Jake and as mayor of this town I would like to say welcome to Storybrooke.”

Jake shook Regina’s offered hand and smiled. “Thank you for the welcome Ms. Mills. Henry has told me so much about the town he’s from and his moms. I was excited when he told me that you had said I was welcomed at the wedding.”

The two men shared a look and Emma noticed the bashful smile that Henry had gotten on his face. She glanced at Jake and saw the adoring look in his eyes. Her mind started formulating a thought but before she was able to think too much on it Henry lifted one of his suitcases and said, “I think I’ll go show Jake around then we can get settled in.”

“Of course dear.” Henry and Jake started for the stairs and Regina called out, “Henry I just vacuumed your room so try to keep it clean.”

“Sure thing mom,” Henry said as him and Jake began to climb the stairs.

Emma got a perplexed look on her face when she happened to hear Jake tease Henry. “Your mom still cleans your room? That’s cute.”

She wasn’t able to hear Henry’s response but that mixed in with the looks she noticed moments ago had her pondering about son’s relationship with his friend. Regina walked over to her and asked, “I bet you feel pretty damn good about yourself don’t you?”

Emma kept her face neutral as she said, “I’m not certain I know what you’re talking.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma waist then brushed the tip of her nose against Emma’s before remarking “I’m sure you don’t.” She moved her head back a little. “You want me to say it don’t you?”

Emma grinned. “I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Regina scowled at her then she blew a breath. “Fine I’ll say it. I was worrying about nothing and you were right.”

Emma smirked and she gave her a quick kiss. As she pulled back she pushed a lock of hair out of Regina’s face and smiled. “As much as I would like to revel in being right, because I’m certain it will be the only time that this will happen in this century, but I think you might have been right. I think.”

“What are you talking about? Henry brought Jake. Not some girl who will break his heart,” Regina said as her as eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

Emma took a deep breath and she let out through her nose then said in a quiet voice, “I’m not a hundred percent certain but I think Henry and Jake might be….” She trailed off and hoped that Regina would be able to connect the dots.

Regina continued to look at her with a confused expression and Emma knew that she hadn’t picked up what she was trying to tell her. When she hadn’t finished her sentence Regina demanded, “Might be what Emma?”

Emma looked up at the ceiling and came to the decision that she wasn’t going to tell Regina something that might be all in her head. She looked at Regina and smiled. “They might be good friends. It’s nice to see him make friends.”

Regina regarded her for a moment but then her face relaxed and a small smile appeared. “Yes they do seem to be good friends. I’m going to go make them something to eat because the rehearsal dinner isn’t until six so we have a while.”

Emma nodded and said, “Sure thing babe. I’m going to go down to Granny’s and make sure everything is all set for tonight. See if you can get Henry to talk about his grades when I talked to him yesterday he said they hadn’t been posted but I call bull shit.”

“Emma,” Regina said with slight irritation. “Show some semblance of having a filter on that mouth of yours.”

Emma gave her a quick kiss then winked at her. “Oh and pretend like we don’t curse sailors? Nope. Plus they probably say worse.”

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. “Go please.”

Emma chuckled then left out of the house. When she was driving to Granny’s she began to think that she had been thinking too much about Henry’s interaction with Jake. Times had changed and guys acted differently, or so she thought, but she wasn’t going to think anything more about Henry and Jake’s friendship. She would only give it another thought if Henry told her or if she caught him and Jake making out.

 

**XxXxXx**

 

“Your mom is a little scary.” Jake said as he walked into Henry’s room.

Henry was unpacking his suitcase and he smirked. “She’ll warm up to you. It takes her a little time to trust new people.”

Jake sat down on the bed next the suitcase and grinned. “So that’s where you get that from. Your ma seems cool though.”

Henry nodded as he walked over to the dresser so that he could put his jeans away. “Yeah that’s how Emma is. She’s all right with you until you give her a reason not to trust you.” He looked at Jake over his shoulder, “Which you won’t right?”

Jake smiled then he got up and walked over to Henry. He hooked his finger onto one of the belt loops that was on Henry’s jeans then pulled him back. Henry smiled when he felt a kiss to his back of his neck then Jake whispered in his ear, “I will do my best not to.” Henry turned his head and placed his hand on the back of Jake’s head as their lips met for a brief kiss. Jake moaned then moved away saying, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to obey the ‘no sex in my moms’ house’ rule,” he grinned, “you get so adorable when you’re around your parents.”

Henry shook his head and went back to putting his clothes away. “You only like it because you want to use it later to make fun of me.”

Jake rubbed his back and said, “Well I do have to get my fun somehow.”

“To think I was going to sneak into your room for a make out session tonight,” Henry said with a grin on his face as he walked back to the suitcase.

Jake walked over to his bookcase and he picked up the leather bound book that was on it. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” He opened the book. “Is this it? The book that changed your life for the better?”

Henry walked over and he stood behind Jake as they looked at the page that had a picture of the Evil Queen on it. He rested his chin on his shoulder and said, “Yeah it is.”

“The Evil Queen looks like she would be a bad ass dominatrix,” Jake quipped as he glanced at Henry out the corner of his eye.

Henry bit his shoulder which caused him to hiss in pain then went back to putting his clothes away. “That’s my mom you’re talking about.”

Jake rubbed his shoulder and pointed out, “No it isn’t. I’m talking about the Evil Queen. Though if the mayor has a kinky side that does explain a lot about her son.” Henry glared at his boyfriend and Jake held up his hand. “Sorry sweetie. I was only playing.”

He put the book back then walked over to where Henry was standing. Jake took the stack of t-shirts out of his hand then he took hold of it. Henry knew that he couldn’t resist Jake’s pout and his sad hazel eyes. He sighed then pulled the other man closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Jake then gave him a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick one but Jake placed his hand on the side of his face and deepened it. There was nothing Henry could do to stop it because when Jake’s lips were on his, he was lost to them. The two of them made their way to Henry’s bed and he pushed the suitcase to the floor while trying to maintain the kiss with Jake. They toppled onto the bed and their kiss became more urgent.

“Henry, Jake, I brought you two something to-Henry Daniel Mills!”

Henry jumped off of Jake and looked at the door way to his room. His mom was standing in it and her eyes were wide with shock. She looked clueless as to what to say. Henry rushed over to her. “Mom it’s not-“ he got flustered because not only did his mom catch him making out with his boyfriend but his mind was elsewhere. Henry took a deep breath then said, “It’s not what you think it is.”

His mom narrowed her eyes at him and stated, “Oh so you weren’t kissing a boy that you claimed to be your friend?”

Henry scratched the back of his head and looked down at the floor then he looked up at her through his eyelashes. “Oh. Yeah it’s exactly what you think it is.”

Regina pointed at him and said, “There are a number of things that we need to talk about but we will wait until your mother gets home. Until then,” she cut her eyes to Jake then looked back at Henry, “the two of you will come downstairs.”

She walked away and Henry covered his face and groaned. This was not how he wanted his moms to find out about him and Jake. He had planned a number of ways to tell them but the two of them making out on his childhood bed was not one of them. He felt Jake’s hands on his shoulders then a quick kiss on his cheek. “At least she didn’t throw a fireball at me.”

Henry turned his head to glare at the man out the corner of his eye. “You’re not helping Jacob.” Jake removed his hands from his shoulders and Henry dropped his chin to his chest then reached back for Jake’s hand. He gave it a squeeze and said, “Sorry. I just didn’t want my mom and Emma to find out like this.” He turned around and looked at the man standing behind him, “I wanted us to talk to them together.”

Jake gave him a small smile, “I hate to say this Henry, but you should have told them when you asked to bring me to the wedding.”

Henry gave him a pointed look but he knew that Jake was right. They had been dating since the beginning of the fall semester so he had a number of times to tell him moms about Jake. “Henry Mills,” he heard his mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

“Come on let’s go before she does throw a fireball at the both of us,” Henry said as he tugged on Jake’s hand.

Jake followed him out of the room and remarked in a low voice, “I sorta want to see her do it.” Henry looked at him with a deadpanned look. “Sorry. Sorry.”

The two of them made their way downstairs and, even though Jake was trying to put his mind at ease, he was still uneasy about the impending conversation with his mothers. It wasn’t that he wasn’t certain of their reaction. Henry was sure that his moms didn’t care about him dating Jake, it was the fact that he hadn’t told them about Jake and had lied about their relationship. Then there was the whole overprotective mothers thing. His mom was going to flip and Emma would flip because even though he considered her to be the relaxed, cool mom she had her limits and lying was one of those limits. Henry saw his mom standing at the foot of stairs and the scowl that was on her face told him that this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

 

**XxXxXx**

 

Regina made sure that Henry and Jake were settled in the living room then she walked out of the room and headed for her study. She closed the door behind her then leaned against it and closed her eyes. Her son was dating another man. She had been mentally prepared for a woman and now she didn’t know how to respond because she hadn’t expected Henry to be interested in men. It wasn’t the fact that Jake was a man, that she didn’t care about, but now she had to change her whole line of thinking. Regina took a breath then walked over to her desk. She sat behind it and picked up the receiver for the phone that was sitting on it. There was no way she was going to talk to Henry about his boyfriend by herself. She would probably end up doing something that was irrational. Regina dialled the number for Emma’s cell phone and it was answered on the second ring, “Hey Regina what’s up?”

“Our son, no,” She drew in a deep breath through her nose then said, “ _your_ son, was making out with his boyfriend in his room. And I’m saying boyfriend unless there is some new trend where friends now make out with each other.” The line was quiet and Regina demanded, “Emma did you hear me? You let our son bring his boyfriend, who we’ve never met before, to our wedding.”

She heard Emma several noises of uncertainty then she muttered, “I had a feeling that they might have been together,” she sighed.  “You didn’t freak out on him did you Regina?”

Regina scoffed then said, “What are you insinuating Emma?”

Emma was quiet then with some reluctance she said, “You’re a little overbearing and when he does something that goes against the image of the perfect son you tend to lose it.”

“I do not lose it,” Regina retorted then she blew out an aggravated breath. “Can you come home so we can deal with this please?”

Emma let out a quiet sigh and Regina had to bite her tongue from snapping at her. “I will be home in five minutes.” She paused for a moment then continued, “Please don’t do anything that will make him think that we don’t approve of his relationship.”

“I am not going to do that.” She scoffed. “I can’t believe that you would think I would do something like that. If Jake makes him happy then I’m going to support him. I love my son. Sure I don’t like the fact that he hid his relationship from us and lied about who Jake was to him so he could bring him to the wedding but who he’s involved with has no bearing on my reaction.”

“That’s what I’m talking about Regina. You get emotional and start saying things that come out a lot harsher than you intend and he might take it the wrong way.” She sighed. “Please wait until I get home.”

Regina pursed her lips together and scowled at the computer monitor that was on her desk. She couldn’t believe that Emma would think she would lose it on Henry. She had better control than that but she flicked her hand in the air and said, “Fine I will wait until you get home.”

“Thank you. I’ll be there soon.”

Regina told her okay then she hung up the phone. She wasn’t going to hide out in her office because she didn’t want Henry to think she was hiding from him. Regina stood up from her chair then walked to the small table that she kept her cider liquor on and poured herself a glass before she walked out of her study. As she strode through the foyer she heard Jake say to Henry, “Honey sit down. You’re making me dizzy.”

“How can you be so calm about this? She’s going to say you can’t stay and that you need to go home. Which isn’t fair. Just because she can’t deal with the idea of me dating doesn’t mean I have to suffer.”

Regina was grateful for that fact that she was wearing her slippers and was able to stand in the foyer and eavesdrop on their conversation. A slight frown appeared on her face. She could hear how upset Henry was about the possibility of her saying that Jake had to go home. That upset her more than catching them making out in his room. Resigning to the fact that her son was in fact growing up and seemed to be in a serious relationship, Regina sighed then made her way into the living room.

Henry was pacing around the living room and Jake was perched on the edge of the couch with smile on his face but she could tell by his eyes that he was worried. Regina looked at her son and she could see the anger written all over his face. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Sometimes he was too much like Emma. Regina walked over to the side of couch and set her glass down on the side table. She walked over to where Henry was standing in front of the fireplace then hugged him. He didn’t do anything for a moment but then he relaxed and hugged her back. Regina whispered to him, “I love you Henry and I’m happy for you.”

Henry squeezed her tighter and said, “Thanks mom.” He pulled back then asked, “And you aren’t mad at me?”

Regina smiled at him. “I’m not mad about the relationship but I’m upset that you didn’t tell us about Jake before you sprung him on us like this.”

The front door opened and Emma came racing into the living room. She looked at Jake then Regina and Henry. “What did I say Regina?”

“I didn’t do anything Emma,” she looked at Henry and reached out to place her hand on his cheek. “I was just letting him know why I was upset.” She looked back at Emma and narrowed her eyes at her. “And do not take that tone with me.”

Emma had the sense to look regretful for snapping at her. She walked over to Regina and placed a kiss on her cheek then murmured, “I’m sorry. I remember how you sounded on the phone and seeing you in herd led me to believe something else.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to do anything.” She looked at Henry and smiled. “But I heard the two of them talking and I realised that I needed to clarify my actions to Henry.”

“Oh. Umm...okay then.” Emma said not sure what to say. Regina saw her forehead crinkle then she narrowed her eyes at their son. “So why didn’t you tell us about Jake?”

Henry looked down at the floor then over at Jake. Regina smiled when she saw that the other young man had an encouraging look his face. As much as she wanted to put him through the ringer she found herself liking him because he supported Henry and appeared to be in love with him. “Well I wasn’t certain how to tell you. I mean mom, you told me that if I ever brought a girl home you would break out the Evil Queen and see how she would do with her. And Emma you said something about a shot gun.” He chuckled a little, “None of that makes me want to tell you about the _guy_ I’m dating.”

Regina nodded in understanding then moved to go sit down on the loveseat. After she was sitting on it she picked up her glass and said, “I know it doesn’t and I won’t break her out but I would like to know more about the young man I caught you making out with.”

Henry blushed then we moved and sat on couch next to Jake. He took his hand and said, “We met in our literature class. Jake was struggling to understand Chaucer and I offered to help him out. We did homework a couple of times and we got to know each other then it all sort of happened.”

Emma sat down on the loveseat next to Regina and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Regina nestled her head on her shoulder and Emma wondered, “Does he know about...” she trailed off and waved her hand around, “you know?”

Jake laughed a little. “I do know about the town full of fairy tale characters and I have sworn my secrecy. At first I thought he was bullshitting me but he told me to Google maps Storybrooke and it didn’t show up.” He grinned. “I still sorta don’t believe him. It’d be pretty cool to see a fireball.”

“Jacob...”

Jake looked at Henry and exclaimed, “What? I just want to see it.”

Regina chuckled a little and told him, “You don’t want me to use a fireball because you won’t like what I will do with it.” She smirked when the young man’s smile faltered a bit.

Emma kissed the top of Regina’s head then murmured, “Stop it.”

Regina lifted her head and kissed the underside of her jaw then rested her head back on her shoulder. “Well he asked.” She looked at the two men who sat close together on the couch and she had to smile. Henry looked happy and he and Jake looked like they were in love. She was glad that Henry had fallen in love with someone who was not only polite and respectful but Jake was also a handsome young man. Henry did a good job in her mind. “Jake, I would love to hear more about you.”

“Sure thing Ms. Mills. What would you like to know? I’m an open book.” Jake said as she sat back on the couch.

Emma gave her shoulder a squeeze and said, “Go easy on him.”

Regina glanced up at her then back at Jake and Henry. “I’m not going to do anything. I just want to know a little more about him.” She smiled when she saw the worried look that came to both Henry and Jake’s faces. Regina wasn’t going to put the two of them through too much but she was going to have a little fun with them.

 

**XxXxX**

 

Emma sat at one of the tables that was outside Granny’s. The rehearsal dinner was in going well and everyone was having a good time. She and Regina had spent the rest of the afternoon with Henry and Jake and Emma was glad that her son had found someone to fall in love with. Jake had the same sharp wit as Henry but he was more sarcastic was able to give a retort that would put Regina to shame, but he was only that way with Henry. Towards her and Regina, he was polite and well-mannered. Emma sighed and took a sip from the beer she had been nursing. Tomorrow she was going to be a married woman. It was a surreal moment for her considering she thought she would be single for a long time but that wasn’t the case. A small smile tugged at the corners of Emma’s mouth as she let out a content sigh. She was happy. The door to Granny’s opened and she looked over her shoulder to see her dad come walking out. He smiled at her. “What are you doing out here? Half the town is in there celebrating you and Regina’s wedding.”

Emma watched as he took a seat in the chair that was next to her. “I know they are. I’m just getting some fresh air.” She smiled. “How cute are Henry and Jake?”

David laughed then remarked, “When I picked them up at the airport the two of them were arguing and eventually Jake won that one.”

“Did he tell you right away?” Emma asked as she looked up at the sky.

“Yeah he did. Apparently he told Jake everything a few ago.”

Emma nodded then brought her head down to look at her dad. “Yeah. Henry wanted to be truthful about everything and he was running out of excuses.”

The two of them laughed then David said, “Yeah well when you come from a town full of fairy tale characters you’ve got to be creative about certain things.” The two of them shared another laugh then he asked, “Nervous about tomorrow?”

Emma regarded her dad for a moment then she leaned forward to place her bottle on table. She rubbed her hands together then shrugged before she trapped her hands between her knees, smiling. “I’m not. I’m marrying my best friend, the mother of my son, and the woman I couldn’t imagine tomorrow without.” She looked down at the bricks that formed the patio for a minute then tears began to form in her eyes as she admitted, “I used to spend so much time thinking about having a forever home and a family when I was younger and I never really stopped thinking about it, not until I got to Storybrooke.” She looked up at her dad. “Henry brought me here to break the curse and I did. I found out you and Mary Margret were my parents and suddenly I had family but something about it didn’t feel like home.” She sighed then sat back in her chair. Emma looked up at the stars that were in the sky and smiled. “But Regina has always felt like home. Even when we weren’t on good terms but now I have a forever home and I can’t wait to spend it with her.”

The door to Granny’s was yanked open and Emma rolled her head to see who was coming out. Regina walked out and when she looked at Emma she let out a breath of relief then asked, “Why are you out here?”

Emma smiled at her and held out her hand. “I needed some air.”

Regina walked closer to her and took old of her hand then sat down on Emma’s lap. “If you want to leave you can go. I know how after two hours of socialising you’re ready to murder someone.”

Regina scowled at Emma as she began to untuck her blouse from her pants. Emma just grinned at her. She wanted to feel Regina skin and she wasn’t going to be stopped. Emma snaked her hand up the shirt and began to stroke Regina’s back with a light touch and closed her eyes. This was all she need in life. The woman she loved, her son, and her family. “I wasn’t going to murder anyone. I just needed air. I’m surprised you left Henry and Jake to their own devices.”

Regina scoffed then told her, “I didn’t leave them to their own devices. I told your mother to watch them.”

Emma rolled her eyes behind her eyelids then opened them. An exasperated look on her face as she said, “Regina they are teenagers. They’ll figure some way to escape your watchful eye.”

Regina glared at her and stated, “They will think twice about that. I told them if I catch them tonight, Jake will see that fireball that he’s been dying to see.”

“Regina,” Emma groaned out. “Leave them alone. When I go to my parents’ house tonight you better not bother them.”

Regina folded her arms across her chest. “I make no promises.” She lost her authoritative pose and became the vulnerable woman who would cuddle with Emma on the couch when they watched scary movies. Regina sighed then asked, “Do you have to do this stupid tradition?”

Emma made small circles on the small of Regina’s back with her fingertips. “It’ll be less than twelve hours. Henry said he’ll make sure that you are preoccupied.”

“That sounds like I’m going to be sitting through a marathon of British comedies that I will probably fall asleep in the middle of,” Regina said as she continued to pout. She wouldn’t say that she was pouting but Emma knew she was pouting.

David chuckled then stated, “Could be a riveting night romantic comedies.”

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma smiled but hid behind her as she pretended to cough. The door to the diner opened and Henry poked his head out. “Hey we’re going to wrap this up. Granny wants to clean up since we have her getting up early for the reception.”

Regina nodded and said, “Okay Henry.” She stood up and tucked her shirt back into her pants. “I hope the old woman doesn’t overdo herself. The food isn’t all that important.”

Emma scoffed then said, “To hell it isn’t.” Regina glared at her and she covered herself, “I mean it isn’t as important as having Granny at the wedding but I would at least hope that she could get the steaks done.”

Regina pressed her fingers to her forehead and muttered, “If I didn’t love you…”

Emma kissed her cheek then grinned. “If you didn’t love me then we wouldn’t be getting married.”

“And on that note I’m going to go in and help clean,” David said as he got up from his chair.

Emma watched him go back into the diner along with Henry. She got up then gave Regina a quick kiss then grinned, “This time tomorrow we’ll be married.”

Regina smiled back and again Emma noticed the tightness of the smile. It had been becoming more apparent the closer they got to the wedding but she didn’t want to push Regina to talk to her. She thought the woman would have told her what she was thinking but it never happened, and this time was no different. “Yes we will.”

Emma sighed then asked, “You would tell me if you were having second thoughts right?”

Regina got a surprised look on her face for a brief moment then said, “I’m not having second thoughts. I just…” she sighed, “it’s hard to explain.”

Emma saw how conflicted Regina looked and she pressed a kiss to her forehead then said, “Okay.” She took hold of her hand. “Let’s go help them clean.”

Regina would talk about it at some point but the earnest look her eye assured Emma that it wasn’t about the wedding so she didn’t know what it could be.

 

**XxXxXx**

 

Henry woke up to the sound of the DVD menu playing on loop and he cuddled closer to Jake then nuzzled his neck. When he realised what he had done he moved away from him and sat up to make sure that his mom was asleep on her spot on the couch. They had spent the rest of the night playing video games and watching movies so that his mom wouldn’t think about being away from Emma and he had fallen asleep in the middle of the third action film his mom had made them watch.

 Henry didn’t see his mom on the couch and his forehead crinkled as he began to wonder where she was. He looked over at Jake who was in a deep sleep and grinned. The man was a bit much sometimes but Henry still loved him.

Henry covered him with the blanket then kissed his forehead before he got off the air mattress they had set up on the living room floor. Henry didn’t have to go far to find out where his mom was. The light glowing from under the door of her study gave away her hiding spot. He walked over to the door and gave it a quick tap before he opened it. When he entered the room he saw his mom curled up in the corner of the couch and she wiped at her eyes as she asked, “Henry what are you doing up?” She sat up and placed her feet on the floor. She slipped on her slippers and remarked, “Though with Jake’s snoring I’m surprised you were able to sleep at all.”

“I’ve sort of gotten used to it,” he said, still feeling awkward about talking to his mom about his love life. Henry went over to the couch and sat down next to her. “What’s the matter mom?” She forced a smile on her face and Henry gave her a pointed look and raised his eyebrow. “Don’t try to pretend nothing is wrong.” He smiled. “I’ve gotten pretty good at telling when you faking okay and when you’re actually okay.”

His mom reached out and brushed the hair out of his face. “I wish you would cut your hair or at least shorten it so that it’s out of your face.”

“Mom….”

She sighed then leaned back against the couch before she said, “I’m worried.”

Henry took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “About?”

She stared down at their hands then said in a soft voice, “I’m happy. And other than you my track record with being happy is very questionable.” She sighed then continued, “I just think that something is going to happen and I won’t get to keep my happiness.”

Henry sighed. His mom had gone through a lot in her life so he understood the insecurity she felt in the life that she now had but he knew it was unwarranted. Henry got up from the couch then bent down to take hold of his mom’s hands. He gave them a gentle tug and said, “Stand up mom.” She look up at him and he could tell that she was in no mood for whatever antics he was up to but he wasn’t going to let her intimidate him. Henry had a point to make and he was going to make it whether she liked it or not. “Mom, please?”

She released an aggravated breath then stood up. Henry placed his hand on her shoulders. “Repeat after me, I am Regina Mills.” She didn’t say anything but she glared at him the same way she glared at Emma when she was doing something Charming like. “If you don’t go along with this I will tell Emma all about this and she will not like it one bit.”

“Oh don’t you dare,” his mom exclaimed. Henry raised his eyebrow and with his eyes he dared her to challenge him. Rolling her eyes in irritation she said, “Oh fine then. I am Regina Mills.”

“I am a former Evil Queen….”

“I am a former Evil Queen….”

Henry smirked as he continued, “I am a bad ass mother fucker….”

“Henry…” He gave her a pointed look and she pointed a finger at him. “You may think you’re an adult but I will ground you if you I have to.”

Henry shook his head and gave her shoulders a quick squeeze, “Okay I understand it won’t happen again but you still have to say it.”

She took a deep breath then as she exhaled she said, “I am a bad ass mother fucker….”

“And I deserve happiness.”

His mom smiled a little as she repeated, “And I deserve happiness.”

Seeing that his mom didn’t look so upset he smiled at her and told her, “You do deserve happiness mom and nothing will ruin it because you’ve had it ever since Emma came to Storybrooke.” Her eyebrow went up as a sceptical look came to her face. Henry chuckled then remarked, “You can deny it all you want but underneath all that anger, resentment, and fear you’ve felt something g for. What that is I’m not going to say because I don’t need therapy. I’m surprised I didn’t need therapy after catching you two-“

“Henry, the point,” his mom demanded as he began to go off on tangent.

He laughed a little. “Sorry mom. What I’m trying to say is you’ve had happiness for a long time. You don’t have to worry.”

He watched as she chewed on her bottom lip and thought about what he said. She looked into his eyes and asked, “What makes you so sure?”

He grinned then remarked, “Emma doesn’t go down without a fight and she’ll fight damn hard to make sure that you are happy.”

A wide smile took up his mom’s face and her voice was thick with emotion when she said, “She will won’t she?”

Henry wrapped his arms around his mom and gave her a tight hug. “Yeah she will.” He kissed the side of her head then whispered, “And so will I. I love you mom.”

“I love you too Henry,” came her tearful reply.

They stood there for a moment then she gave his back a quick pat and said, “Okay I have to get to bed since tomorrow is a big day and all.”

Henry nodded and quipped, “It is. I’ve got a best man speech to deliver and a dance with my mom that will knock everyone’s socks off.” He grinned. “I’ve been practicing with Jake.”

His mom regarded him for a moment then narrowed her eyes at him. “It better be appropriate.”

“It will be.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the study. Henry turned off the light then led her to the stairs, “Now go to bed mom.”

She kissed his cheek then said, “Yes dear. Sleep well.”

He smiled as he watched her go up the stairs, “You too mom.”

When she had reached the second floor Henry walked back into the living room. He turned off the TV and DVD player then lay back down on the air mattress. Jake cuddled up to him and mumbled, “She okay?”

Henry held onto his waist and said, “Yeah.”

“Is there going to be a wedding tomorrow?”

Henry kissed Jake’s forehead then smiled against it as he murmured, “Most definitely.”

Jake tightened the hold that he had on Henry. “Good. Now go to sleep because wedding are so exhausting.”

“But you’re up….I’m up….” Jake lifted his head off of Henry’s chest and even though the room was pitch black, Henry knew that he was looking at him. “What?”

“Your mother has threatened my balls with her balls of fire. Nuh-uh,” Jake said in a forced whisper.

“But Jakey,” Henry whined a little. Then he kissed the side of his neck and murmured, “This is the only time we will be alone and I would really like to take advantage of it.”

Jake let out a sigh then said, “I need to work on my resolve. Just kissing. Nothing else. I would like to keep my balls.”

Henry grinned then he found Jakes lips. He gave him a fast kiss then remarked, “You won’t be able to resist me. I’m the grandson of Prince Charming and Snow White. It’s in my blood to be dashing and charming.”

Jake pushed him back then muttered, “And full of yourself.”

Henry lifted his head and captured Jake’s lips, putting an end to their conversation. He had managed to put his mom’s mind at ease and now he was going to spend some time making out with his boyfriend before they all got swept up in the excitement of his moms’ wedding. Tomorrow was going to be an awesome day.


	2. Wedding Day

Emma tightly squeezed her eyes shut as she began to wake up. She didn’t get much sleep last night and when she had managed to fall asleep, a little after three, it wasn’t a restful one. Even before she had tried to go to bed she had taken a walk around town in order to calm her mind. Not only had she been too excited to sleep, but she had also been worried about Regina. The hesitation that she had seen on her face the last few days made Emma believe that she was going to have a runaway bride situation on her hands. Emma exhaled through her nose and tried not to focus on the upsetting thoughts. Regina had told her that she wasn’t having second thoughts about the wedding and Emma was going to believe her until she saw otherwise.

Emma groaned when she heard little feet running down the hall and coming towards the guest room. She opened one of her eyes and picked up her cell phone off of the nightstand. It was seven in the morning. The wedding wasn’t until one and she didn’t have to start getting ready until twelve, so it was too early for her brother and sister to come bothering her. The door to her room opened and Emma pretended to be asleep as her little brother and sister tried to creep into the guest room. James sushed Kayleigh then told her in a quiet voice, “We have to be quiet so we can scare her.”

“Mommy said we were supposed to let Emma sleep. It’s her big day,” Kayleigh told him as they got closer to the bed.

James whispered to her, “But it’s not everyday she sleeps over.”

Emma sat up and scared them then she asked, “What are you two doing?”

Kayleigh giggled as she climbed on the bed. “James wanted to wake you up and see if you wanted to have breakfast with us. We’re having lucky charms.”

Emma raised an eyebrow and asked, “Where’s mom and dad?”

“Sleep,” James said as he jumped on the bed and fell to his knees.

Emma nodded. She realised that her parents were now leaving her little brother and sister up to their own devices in the morning. They were old enough to fend for themselves for a little while in the morning. She had done it when she was younger. Emma reached out to tickle them both and said, “All right squirts lets go have breakfast.”

The two of them jumped off the bed then Emma got out of it and followed them down the stairs. The three of them were in the kitchen getting breakfast when the doorbell rang. Kayleigh’s eyebrows scrunched together and as she asked, “Who’s that?”

Emma closed the milk and told her, “I will go find out. You guys eat.” She walked out of the kitchen then walked down the hall to get to the front door. She opened the front door and was surprised to see Jake standing on the porch. “Jake what are you doing here?”

Jake had a huge smile on his face. “Emma-Watch.”

“Emma-Watch?” She repeated not understanding the phrase. Emma didn’t need to be watched. Regina was the one that needed watching.

Jake nodded and explained, “Yeah. Henry said that you might get freaked out so I’m here to talk you down if you do. This is my contribution since you and Ms. Mills invited me to the wedding.”

Emma slowly nodded in understanding then she wondered, “And Henry doesn’t think my mom will be able to handle my freak outs?”

Jake grimaced as an uncomfortable look came across his face. He muttered, “Yeah. Something about her being overbearing and you snapping on her.” Emma narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled. “But you won’t snap on someone that you barely know. Someone who also happens to be your son’s amazing boyfriend and thinks that you’re the most awesome person in the world.” Emma continued to look at Jake with a sceptical look and he added, “Did fail to mention that I’m dating your son and that I love him a lot?”

Emma regarded the young man who now had an uncertain look on his face.  She moved to let Jake in and told him, “Henry’s probably right. You’ve met my mother.” She frowned and whispered to him, “She can be a bit much.”

As if she had heard her name being said up on the second floor Mary Margret called down, “Emma who’s at the door?”

“It’s Jake mom. Henry sent him over to watch me.” Emma replied as she gestured for Jake to follow her back to the kitchen.

Mary Margret came downstairs and said, “To watch you? Why would you need watching?” She smiled at Jake. “Hi Jake.”

“Good morning Mrs. Nolan,” Jake said with a polite smile on his face.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her mother ate up Jake’s politeness towards her. Since everyone in the town called her Mary Margret or Snow it was a change of pace for someone to call her Mrs. Nolan and she was giddy every time Jake called her that. “Jake I told you Mary Margret is fine or Snow. I don’t hear you calling Emma, Ms. Swan.”

“He’s not allowed to do that,” Emma stated as quick as possible. There was only one person who was allowed to call her Ms. Swan and it most definitely wasn’t her son’s boyfriend. “Jake did you have breakfast?” He nodded and she chuckled. “Of course you did. Regina has taken a shine to you and that’s a rare thing.”

Jake sat down at the kitchen table with Kayleigh and James as he said, “Well that’s a good thing. I have to admit I was a little worried that she wouldn’t like me especially since I am-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” Emma said as she held up her hand. “I don’t know where that sentence was headed but don’t say it. Also Regina’s like of you probably only extends so far so I wouldn’t test that.”

Jake chuckled. “I have no plan to do so.” Emma walked over and placed a bowl of lucky charms in front of her little brother and Jake wondered, “So it’s the big day…nervous?”

Emma set Kayleigh’s bowl in front of her then she blew out a breath. She wasn’t nervous about the wedding. She was nervous about all the time between now and when she and Regina were standing at the end of the aisle. Emma had a nagging feeling that something about this day was going to go wrong but she had no idea what it was. “No I’m not nervous. I just can’t want to be married to the woman that I love.”

Jake continued to smile at her but the moment was short-lived when James began to pretend like he throwing up. Emma scowled at her younger brother and asked, “Is there a problem?”

James shook his head and Kayleigh snickered at him. Snow scolded them both. “James, Kayleigh that wasn’t nice. Apologise to Emma then eat your cereal. We’ve got a lot to do today.” She looked at Emma who was standing by the counter and stuffing her mouth full of lucky charms. Mary Margret blew out an aggravated breath. “I have the dwarves and Marco setting up the tents with a few others in town. After I get Kayleigh and James ready we’re going to help Granny with getting things ready for the reception then it’ll be time for you to get ready.”

Emma held her spoon in midair as the reality of what was happening hit her. She was going to get married today. She was going to be someone’s wife. She dropped her spoon back into her bowl then stated, “Holy crap I’m getting married.”

Mary Margret chuckled and remarked, “You’ve known this for the last six months Emma.”

Emma scowled at her mother then explained why she had said that. “I know that but now that it’s the day and the fact that it’s actually happening is a bit surreal so I’m having a moment.”

“Uh-oh. Do I need to do anything? Tackle you to the ground to make sure you don’t runaway or anything?” Jake asked with an uncertain look on his face. Emma knew that he didn’t want to do it but then again she wasn’t sure what Henry had told him to do if she was showing symptoms of getting cold feet.

Emma chuckled then reassured him. “Calm down Jake. I’m just saying it’s surreal for me. I don’t have any urge to pull a missing bride bit.”

Jake relaxed a little then mumbled, “Thank goodness.” He chuckled. “Henry is damned determined to see his moms get married and if it doesn’t happen I think he’ll actually go into therapy. Still surprised he didn’t after what happened-“

“I think that’s enough Jake,” Emma said, cutting him off from mentioning Henry walking in on her and Regina. She was surprised that she hadn’t needed therapy afterwards either. Emma finished off her cereal then announced, “Okay let’s all finish breakfast then we can run down to the park to see how the wedding setup is coming along.”

Mary Margret shot her a look and said, “Emma…”

“I don’t have anything else to do,” Emma countered. “I can’t sit here and not do anything. I’ll get bored out of my mind and next thing you know I’m breaking some stupid tradition about seeing the bride before the wedding.”

Mary Margret blew out an aggravated breath and muttered something under her breath. What it was Emma wasn’t sure of because she had said it low enough so that she wouldn’t hear. She sighed then said, “Fine. We’ll go see how the setup is going but you are not allowed to lift a finger do you understand young lady?”

Kayleigh snickered then said, “Emma’s in trouble.”

Emma stuck her tongue out at her little sister then she looked at her mom. “I will not lift a single finger.”

“If she does I will tell Henry and he will give her that face that he gets when I do something he doesn’t like,” Jake added in with a slight grimace on his face.

Emma groaned and said, “Oh that’s the Mills face of disapproval. You get used to it.”

Jake frowned and commented, “I don’t think I want to get used to it. He gives me the silent treatment which is no fun.”

Emma chuckled because Regina did the same thing before she eventually chewed her out. She shrugged then finished her milk and once she was done she placed the bowl into the sink. Then she turned to look at James and Kayleigh. “Come on squirts finish up so we can get dressed and go help with the wedding.” She looked at Mary Margret, “I’m going to go take a shower so I won’t have to take one later.” Her mom nodded at her then she headed out of the kitchen. Emma couldn’t help to do a little skip as she headed for the stairs. She was getting married today then she and Regina would be off to a warm island for a week.

 

  **xXxXx**

 

Regina wasn’t sure what she was going to do with herself. It was only nine in the morning and the wedding was at one. After she, Jake, and Henry had eaten breakfast Henry had sent Jake to his grandparents house to watch Emma while he made sure that she didn’t run. Regina scoffed at the idea of her running from her own wedding. She wasn’t going to run. She was just waiting for something bad to happen. Henry walked into the living room wearing jeans, boots, and a short sleeved flannel shirt. Her eyebrow went up as she wondered, “Where are you going?”

He beamed a smile at her. “We’re going horseback riding.”

“Horseback riding?” She repeated sounding sceptical about the activity. “You do know that I have a wedding to get ready for don’t you?”

Henry nodded and the smile remained on his face as he said, “I know you do but I have two reasons why that won’t get you out of this.”

“And what are they?”

He held up his index finger. “One, we’ll be only gone for an hour, maybe two.” He put up his second finger. “And two you’re just going to use magic to get ready anyway.”

Regina eyed her son for a moment then remarked, “Don’t be a smartass.” She got up from the couch. “And I won’t be using magic to get ready for the wedding but I will take you up on your offer to go riding.” It would offer her a better distraction than her current one which was sitting around and thinking about what could ruin her wedding.

She walked over to Henry and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “It’ll be fun. Riding will take your mind off of whatever is going on in your head and time will fly by.”

Regina wrapped her arm around Henry’s waist then gave him a quick squeeze. “You’re a good son.”

Henry chuckled then said, “You remember that when I ask you for an extra hundred bucks when I go back to school.”

Regina rolled her eyes and remarked, “And you’re back to being your mother’s child.”

Henry laughed and she smiled. Spending the morning with Henry doing her favourite activity wasn’t a bad idea. It would let her forget about the feeling of dread that was following her around and she would be able to think about the wedding that would be happening in a few hours. She moved away from Henry and told him, “I’m going to change.”

Henry nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Okay mom. I’m going to call Jake to see how ma is doing.”

Regina chuckled as she went up the stairs. Henry had designated himself as the official coordinator for the wedding so that way she and Emma wouldn’t have to worry about a thing. Henry was persistent to see them get married. Regina on the other hand just wanted the wedding out of the way. Because if the actual ceremony was done then the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong would, she hoped, go away.

Regina went into her and Emma’s room and changed into her riding pants and a black sleeveless button up top then she put on her brown riding boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail then left out of the room. As she made her way over to the stairs she could overhear Henry talking on his phone in the foyer. “So the tents are up and ready to go?” He chuckled then asked, “And my mom’s tent is setup how I wanted it to be?” Henry scoffed. “My mom is a former queen do you really think putting a chaise lounge in there is too much?”

Regina smirked and as she went down the stairs she said, “I think it’s too much. Even as a former queen.”

Henry looked at her. “Well I’ve already requested it.”

Regina chuckled and shook her head. “You’re being a bit of a bridzilla.”

Henry gawked at her as he said, “I am not.”

Regina walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “You are. I know you want this to be the perfect wedding for Emma and me but it doesn’t have to be perfect. We have you, your aunt and uncle, and your grandparents. It’s already the perfect wedding.”

Henry smiled at her. “I know mom but this is you getting your happy ever after and I want it to be over the top.”

Regina laughed. She couldn’t argue with that so she sighed. “Fine then make the wedding over the top but don’t go crazy or you will have Emma running for the hills.”

She and Henry started for the door as he chuckled. “Oh, don’t worry Emma has the best tent in the world. It’s stock with video games and snacks so she should be good.”

Regina laughed because Henry was right because the video games would keep her preoccupied and the snacks would help alleviate her stress. A slight frown appeared on Regina’s face. Maybe that wasn’t a good idea. Emma had a tendency to fall asleep after gorging on food. “Henry, make sure Jake doesn’t let her fall asleep,” she said as they walked out the front door. As she locked the door she added, “I refuse to have my wedding delayed because your mother stuffed her face full of ho-hos and put herself in a food coma.”

She glanced at Henry out the corner of her eye and saw that he was trying stifle a laugh and was failing at doing so. He took a breath then said, “Okay mom. I will text Jake right now.” Regina smiled and she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, this day would be fine and that she and Emma would be able to get married without a problem.

 

**xXxXxX**

 

Henry had managed to get his mom to relax for the rest of the morning, and now they were an hour from the wedding when he got the text. _Emma is missing._ Of his two mothers Emma was the one that he didn’t have to worry about. She seemed eager to have the wedding and was a hundred percent certain about walking down the aisle. Not to say his mom wasn’t eager or not ready to walk down the aisle but she had her apprehensions which she had voiced to him last night. Emma hadn’t given any indication that she was going to be a runner.

Henry was muttering under his breath as walked down the red carpet that served as the aisle so he could get to the other tent that was set up behind the trellis that was covered in vines and flowers. The wedding was being held in the park and the reception was also being held in the park but under a large tent. He walked into the tent and asked, “What happened?” Jake and his grandparents started talking at once and Henry scowled. “Okay, stop.” He pointed at his grandma. “Grandma what happened?”

Mary Margret sighed then said, “Emma said she had forgotten something at the house and told me that she was going back there to go get it. That was an hour ago.”

“An hour ago?” Henry repeated. He looked at Jake. “Why didn’t you tell me when she wasn’t gone afer like a half hour? She could be anywhere by now.”

An uneasy look came to Jake’s face as he said, “I don’t know. I mean I have only just met her so I didn’t know what to expect. I mean she is getting married today Henry, so I thought she would want some space.”

Henry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He let it drop. “Okay fine. I’m sorry Jake. We have to go find her before my mom finds out. It’s bad enough that she thinks something is going to happen and is going to ruin this day for her and Emma.” His brow furrowed then he got a determined look on his face. “Okay we have an hour before the wedding so this means we have a half hour to find Emma before we have to tell my mom that she’s missing. Okay?”

Everyone in the tent nodded in agreement and Henry sighed. “Okay. Let’s go find Emma and I’ll go-“

“Henry are you in there?” His mom said from outside the tent.

“Shit.” Then he whispered, “Go find Emma.”

His grandparents left out the back exit of the tent and Henry walked out the front of it. When he emerged Henry saw that his mom was still wearing the simple blouse and dress slacks and he grinned. “And here I thought you were running around in your robe with your hair half done.”

His mom glared at him and folded her arms across her chest as she asked, “What’s going on with Emma? You ran out of my tent after you looked at your phone so I can only assume it has something to do with her.” She scowled. “Did she stuff her face full of ho-hos and pass out?”

Henry grimaced. He didn’t want to lie to his mom especially on her wedding day. Henry bit his bottom lip then said, “We....uhh.....” He looked down at the ground and mumbled, “We can’t find Emma.”

He heard his mom let out a sigh then she said, “You should have told me.” She chuckled a little then he felt her place a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t worry dear, Emma and I will still get married today. I just need to talk to her.”

“Talk to her? You can’t talk to her. You’re not supposed to see here before the wedding.” Henry pointed out, incredulous that his mom would dare suggest something like that.

She chuckled then told him, “I think she’s not supposed to see me in my dress before the wedding but in any instance I would still talk to her.” His mom winked at him then said, “Go eat something that’s high in sugar and highly processed. I’ll be back in a moment with your mother then the two of us can get married.”

She gave him another kiss on the cheek then a cloud of purple smoke enveloped her and when it dissipated she was gone. Henry scowled for a moment at his mom’s disregard for tradition but then he realised that she, nor Emma, were ones to follow such things. They were only doing it to humour their family. He walked back into the tent and said to Jake, “She’s going to go look for Emma.”

Jake nodded. “Sounds like a good idea.”

Henry rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m sure it is. I really didn’t expect Emma to do this. She was so excited to propose and when we talked about the wedding she was ready for it.”

Jake walked over to him and smiled. “Well I’m sure your mom can handle whatever is going on with her. If anyone can get Emma back it’s her.”

Henry nodded then said, “Well we’ve got awhile. Wanna play Grand Theft Auto?”

Jake chuckled a little as he took hold of Henry’s hand. “You know this is probably the only chance we’ll get to be alone today so-“

Henry caught onto his train of thought and he cut him off by kissing him. He had faith that his mom was going to fix whatever was going on with Emma and there would be a wedding. He had to believe it. There was no way he could believe anything else.

 

**xXxXxX**

 

Emma was down on the beach and watching the water. She had no idea what had happened. She had been in the tent that she was using to get ready, eating Doritos and kicking Jake’s ass in Fallout, when a panic started to come over her. All she had done was check the time and think about how she was going to be married in two hours. That one simple thought had turned into a downward spiral of doubt and her second-guessing herself. Emma didn’t know if she was cut out to be Regina’s wife. Sure they had been unconsciously been in a relationship for several years now and dating for the last year but now there relationship was going to be concrete and she didn’t want mess up what they already had. Regina had been through so much already and she could bear to be the reason why the woman ended up unhappy. Emma released a heavy sigh.

“Emma…..”

She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Regina was standing behind her. She looked back out at the ocean. “This is bad luck you know.”

Regina walked closer to her and said, “I think it’s bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding.” Emma continued to stare at the endless water that was in front of her and when Regina bumped her shoulder with hers she glanced at her out the corner of her eye. “What’s the matter?”

Emma shook her head and said, “It’s nothing. Stupid really.”

“Apparently it’s not that stupid if it has you running away from our wedding,” Regina pointed out.

Emma turned her head so that she could look at her. “I’m not running away from our wedding. I just-I needed a moment.”

Regina regarded her for a moment then she turned to focus on the water. “If you need a moment then have your moment.” Emma looked down at the sand and began to play with it. Regina wasn’t going to push her to talk about something if she wasn’t ready to talk about it and she loved her for that because sometimes she didn’t want to talk about it.

“I needed a moment last night.” Regina let out a small chuckle. “I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop. The one that would inevitably destroy me getting my happy ending, yet again, but Henry helped me work through it. I’m still waiting for it but here we are, an hour away from our wedding, and though that’s still a lot of time for something to happen, I think it’s not going to. I think I’m going to get my happy ending.”

Emma scoffed then remarked, “How can you think that when I’m sitting her getting cold feet?”

Regina laughed and the sound of it lifted Emma’s spirits a little. “Because I love you Emma. So what if we don’t get married? It doesn’t mean it’ll be the end of us, or our relationship., it just means we’re not the marrying type.” She laughed again. “However we may have a hard time convincing our son otherwise. He is such a bridezilla.”

Emma chuckled. “He really is. I was helping set up a few chairs and he yelled at me for helping then he went on a tangent about the flowers on the trellis.” She smiled at Regina. “God help us if he ever gets married.”

Regina rolled her eyes then moved a piece of her hair behind her ear as she said, “That’s if I let him get married.”

“You seem to like Jake well enough,” Emma pointed out with a grin on her face.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her. “Jake is a nice young man and seems to be well suited for Henry but I don’t know if I would want our son to marry him.” She scoffed. “And Henry only turned nineteen, we have awhile before he gets married. I want him to at least finish college.”

Emma laughed and after she caught her breath she looked at Regina for a moment then leaned over to give her a kiss. It lingered for a moment then she pulled back and smiled at her. “I love you.”

Regina placed her hand on Emma’s cheek and returned the sentiment. “I love you too.”

Emma took hold of her hand and asked, “Am I enough for you? Do you think I’ll be a good wife for you?”

Regina sighed then she captured Emma’s lips for an emotion filled kiss. Emma placed her hand on the back of Regina’s neck as the kiss deepened and. Through it she felt the love that Regina was conveying to her. She never wanted it to stop, but it did when Regina pulled away from her. The earnest look that was in Regina’s eyes made Emma’s breath hitch and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

No one had ever loved her as much as Regina loved her and it was in this moment that she knew, without a single shred of doubt, that the woman would always love her with her whole heart. “You will always be enough for me Emma Swan. Even when we’re arguing with each other and you’re pissing me off,” Emma chuckled, “you will always be enough. You are a part of me and that’s a part of myself that I’m going to hold on tight to and cherish forever.”

Emma had to blink a few times to get rid of the tears that were blurring her vision then she took a breath before she whispered, “Okay.”

Regina smiled then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Emma let her eyes close at the contact. She loved this woman so much and she would always love her. Regina pulled back and Emma opened her eyes. The other woman smiled at her. “So are we still having a wedding today?”

Emma nodded as she chuckled. Then she said, “I suppose we have to or Henry would stop talking to us both.”

Regina laughed then remarked, “No he wouldn’t. He’d still want money. We should talk to him about getting a job.”

Emma rolled her eyes then she leaned forward to place a kiss on Regina’s lips. She kept them there for a moment then pulled back, grinning. “Come on Madam Mayor. We have a wedding to get to so we can make this thing official.”

Regina smiled. “I can’t wait.”

The two of them stood and Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist then pulled the woman close to her. As she looked into her eyes she smiled. Emma couldn’t wait either. As she moved to kiss Regina a cloud of purple smoke enveloped them to transport them to the park where they would begin the journey of being together forever.

 

**xXxXxX**

 

The wedding had been beautiful and Regina may have let a few tears fall during the ceremony which had been officiated by Archie. She was certain that she hadn’t heard Emma’s vows because all she could focus on was how beautiful the woman was. Lucky for her the ceremony had been filmed and she could relive the whole event later.

Emma was breathtaking in the dress that she was wearing. Regina had been worried about what Emma was going to wear because the woman had been tight lipped about it. For a brief moment Regina almost believed that she was going to wear a tank top and jeans but that hadn’t been the case and when she and Henry walked to the head of the aisle she stopped breathing when she saw Emma in her dress. It was a strapless dress that had white on the sides and the middle was black with some intricate embroidery on it. She had her hair done up and there were blonde tendrils that framed her face. It was an image that would be burned into Regina’s mind forever. Emma was now talking with Ruby and laughing and she looked so happy that it took Regina’s breath away for the millionth time that day.

“Have you eaten yet?” Mary Margret asked as she sat down next to her.

Regina looked at her and smiled. “I will eat here in a moment.” She looked back over to where Emma was. “She’s beautiful.”

Mary Margret hummed then said, “She is and so are you. It’s nice to see you happy Regina. You’ve been happy for some time now but you’re absolutely glowing with joy right now.”

Regina chuckled then remarked, “Give it an hour. I’m certain Emma will do something that will upset me.” She looked at Mary Margret. “Who would have thought you and I would be here?”

Mary Margret laughed a little then said, “I know. It seems like a miracle but here we are.” She took hold of Regina’s hand and gave it squeeze. “Eat Regina we can’t have you passing out on your wedding day.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Fine I will eat.” She got up and walked over to where the buffet was setup. As she made her plate, Regina was impressed with various and diverse group of foods that Emma and Granny had come up with. There was pasta, salad, several different types of meats, and desserts. Regina spotted the hot wings and instead of scowling at them she chuckled. Emma had found some way to get hot wings into their wedding.

Regina was getting some baked ziti when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She glanced to her left and smiled. Emma kissed her cheek then whispered, “Mrs. Swan-Mills why don’t you and I get out of here to really celebrate our wedding.” Regina chuckled then took a cucumber off of her plate and bit into it. Emma ran her fingertips down her exposed back and goosebumps formed on her arms as a chill went down her spine. “Have I mentioned how much I love you in this dress?”

Regina smirked and replied, “You may have mentioned it once or twice.”

Emma chuckled and said, “Do we have to stay for the rest of this? I mean we can go back to the house have some fun then we can jump on a plane to Hawaii to continue that fun on a private beach.”

Regina laughed and she turned to face Emma. She held up her plate and said, “I told your mother I would eat and Henry has worked on his speech for a long time so we can’t miss that. Also we haven’t had our first dance yet and I still owe Henry a dance. Oh we also have to cut the cake.”

Emma groaned. “Why is there so much bull crap to this wedding thing?” Regina laughed and Emma scowled. “It’s not funny.”

Regina pointed at the hot wings and said, “Eat, drink, and have some fun then you’ll get what you want later.”

Emma muttered something under her breath and Regina tried not to laugh. The two of them got something to eat then went over to the table to eat. They were almost done eating when they saw Henry walk to the middle of the dance floor with a microphone in his hand.

He brought it up to his mouth and said, “I’m not certain when a speech is made but it looked like a good time to have one. Emma has food in front of her and my mom has had a couple glasses of wine so they can’t react right away.” There was some laughter and Regina got a playful scowl on her face while Emma laughed. Henry chuckled then continued. “I’m only kidding mom. So it’s like any normal story right? The saviour comes into town pisses the evil queen off and the two of them fight like cats and dogs for the longest fu-“

“Henry Daniel Mills,” Regina said from her spot at her and Emma’s table.

He grinned. “Sorry mom and it’s Swan-Mills.”

Emma leaned over and asked, “Did he really change his last name?”

Regina nodded. “He did it the same time I put in the paperwork for ours.”

Emma chuckled then sat back in her seat as Henry finished his speech. “Anyway they fought for a really long time then Neverland happened.” Regina reached for Emma’s hand and the other woman gave it a squeeze. “And by Neverland happened I mean I was kidnapped and the two of them worked super hard to save me. So they saved me but not only do they do that but they fall in love.”

Henry chuckled then added, “But they didn’t admit to it for a really long time. Heck I didn’t even notice it. My moms were getting along and that’s all that mattered to me. But then we became this little family unit without realising it and those two crazy kids kept falling even more in love with each other even as they dated other people. Then the inevitable happened. A young boy walks into his house after his first semester of college excited to have a dinner with his moms. He goes upstairs to tell her that he’s home and as soon-“

“Henry Daniel Swan-Mills!” Emma shouted as she stood from her chair.

Henry’s face turned red and he ended his speech. “On that note congrats to my moms, I love you both.”

As Emma sat down she muttered, “I’m going to kill that kid.”

Regina chuckled then leaned over to give Emma a kiss on the cheek. As she moved back she whispered, “He gets that from you.” Emma rolled her eyes and Regina laughed. It was the happiest day of her life and there was nothing that was going to ruin it.

 

**xXxXxX**

 

Emma was dancing with her dad and he chuckled, “You know I’m kind of glad for this whole weird curse thing because doing this when I’m like what, sixty, wouldn’t have been fun.”

Emma laughed then told him, “This weird curse thing has given us a lot of weird situations in our family but I’m glad we both can enjoy this.”

The two of them laughed then he said, “That kid of yours is a trip huh?”

Emma glared at her dad and remarked, “Henry is close to ending up on a list of people that annoy the piss out of me.” Her dad chuckled. “I’m serious. I’m worried about leaving him by himself while we’re in Hawaii.”

David laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Your mother and I will make sure he doesn’t do anything that will get him arrested.” He paused for a moment then said, “The weirdest thing about all this is that you’re married to the woman that tried to kill your mother on numerous occasions.”

Emma laughed. She didn’t mean to but since everyone had moved on from that problematic past she thought it was okay. “Don’t think about it dad because it’ll hurt your head.”

David smiled. “I’m not going to think about it too much but I just wanted to say that it’s nice to see Regina at this point.”

Emma turned so that she could look at the woman that was the topic of their current discussion. Regina was dancing with Henry and the woman looked radiant. Regina had had a smile on her face all day long and Emma was certain that her face was hurting because of it. The simple navy dress she wore looked amazing on her and when Emma had seen her at the start of the ceremony her heart had done back to back somersaults. She looked at her dad. “It is nice to see her happy.”

A couple minutes later the song that they were dancing to came to an end and Emma heard Regina ask, “May I cut in?”

David moved away from Emma. “By all means.” He gave Emma’s temple a quick peck then whispered, “Congratulations, Em.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks dad.” Regina took his place and as the two of them started to dance she asked, “Did Henry apologise for his speech?”

Regina chuckled then said, “He didn’t because he wasn’t going to actually mention it. I told him that Jake can stay a couple more days and the two of them aren’t to do anything that would make me regret my decision to allow his boyfriend to stay.”

“Well that was nice of you.” A silence fell between them and Regina rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma kissed the side of her head then murmured, “We did it.”

Regina sat up and smiled at her. “Did you doubt that we would?” Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina chuckled. “Okay so we both had our moments but I think we would have gotten here no matter what.”

Emma smiled. “We would have.” Regina rested her head back on her shoulder as the two of them continued to dance.

A few minutes had gone by when Regina lifted her head. Emma saw the mischievous glint in her eye and she began to wonder what the other woman was up to. “Do you think we can sneak out of here?”

A huge grin came to Emma’s face. “I think we can. I’ll make my way out and tell everyone I need some air and then you can come check on me.”

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Regina said with a small smirk.

Emma leaned in to give Regina a kiss then made her way out of the tent. She wondered what they were going to do when they got home. As the list of possibilities grew in her mind, the fewer clothes she and Regina wore. Emma hoped they would be able to make it to their honeymoon.

 

**xXxXxX**

 

Henry had no idea where his moms were. One minute they had been there and the next minute they were gone. His grandma had told him that Emma had gone out to get some air which was no huge surprise to Henry, she didn’t do well with huge gatherings, but his mom wouldn’t have just left. She cared too much about appearances, or she would have at least told him that they were leaving. The frown on her Henry’s face worsened.

“They skipped out,” Jake said behind him.

“Skipped out?” Henry asked as he turned around.

Jake nodded as he took a bite of the cake that was on his plate. He chewed it up then said, “Yep. Ruby saw them leave and she didn’t want to call them out because it’s their wedding day.” Henry sighed. He thought they would at least say goodbye to him before they left. Jake moved closer to him then held up a forkful of cake and Henry continued to pout. “Eat the cake, Henry. It’ll make you feel better. Also don’t look so sad. They should be able to spend some time alone and if they left for their honeymoon then that’s okay too. They’ll be back in a few days.”

Henry glowered at him but then he ate the cake off the fork. Jake grinned at him then gave his cheek a kiss before he whispered, “You’re adorable. Come on, let’s go help your grandparents with shutting this thing down. Then you, Mr. Swan-Mills, will be taking me for a walk on the beach.”

Henry couldn’t help the stupid grin that came to his face. That idea had him forgiving  his moms for leaving without saying goodbye, but even then he was happy they were happy. When he was younger all he wanted was for them to get along, but this was even better. Henry took hold of Jake’s hand and asked, “So wanna bet on when I’ll get a younger brother or sister?”

Jake chuckled then replied, “No, because I’m certain it won’t be long before you have one.” He shook his head. “Your family is so weird but I like it.”

Henry smiled at him and said, “It is but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He gave Jake’s cheek a quick kiss then the two of them made their way back into the tent so that they could help with clean up and winding down the reception. It had been a good day for the family and Henry determined that it would only get better from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm glad it was liked.


End file.
